


Someone has their Eye on You and I Don't Like It.

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: RiverRUN JAIME AND GET YOUR WENCH Trilogy [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idek anymore I'm just rolling with this XD, riverrun reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime thought he'd never see his wench again. But a personal question he asks takes him aback. And interesting things that happened to his wench makes him realize feelings he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone has their Eye on You and I Don't Like It.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this is utter crack and tbh I don’t know how happy the reunion will be but I wrote this to be happy not to be sad so let's just assume in this fic all is well (sorta) XD

Jaime couldn’t help but stare at his wench. He never thought he’d see her again, even if it was in such dire circumstances.

“So, Lady Sansa has sent you on a mission. What about the mission I sent you, wench?”

Brienne glared at him. He only meant it as a jape, but he couldn’t help but wince at the flash of hurt in her gorgeous blue eyes. It surprised him he can still read her even though it’s been a while.

“I told you I didn’t want to leave Lady Sansa but she-,”

“Yes, yes. I know,” Jaime was careful not to roll his eyes. His wench is quite snappish. _That’s my lady._ “She _insisted_. You’re so feisty, wench. I meant no harm.” _I’m just really glad to see you that I can’t help myself._ The wench kept on eating her meal in silence. Of course, Jaime couldn’t stand the silence for long.

“If we’re not talking business, why don’t we talk about your personal life? Have you been seeing anyone?”

Brienne’s spoon clattered so loudly against her bowl. Jaime could understand why. He found himself looking at Brienne’s conflicting emotions- confusion with a dash of anger and disbelief. His own question even took him aback.

“Lady Sansa asked Lady Brienne a similar question,” Podrick, who had been quiet the whole time, finally squeaked.

“Oh,” Jaime tore his gaze away from the wench and focused on Podrick, but not before noticing that intense side-glance he gave the boy. The boy seemed to begin shaking but Jaime gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. “Do tell, young Podrick. I would love to hear the tale of how Lady Sansa got to asking such a question.”

Jaime did not dare look at Brienne, who was probably fuming from either embarrassment or anger. He focused all his attention on the shuddering boy.

“T-tormund was always looking at Lady B-brienne. Lady S-Sansa thought he would m-make a good husband for L-lady Brienne.”

_Husband?_

“He’s not going to be my husband, Jaime.” Jaime realized he had spoken his thought aloud and turned to Brienne who looked more embarrassed now. “Lady Sansa thought the wilding was sweet on me.”

“He’s a wildling? Why are wildlings past the Wall? Not that it hasn’t happened before but a wildling with Lady Sansa? Has Ned’s bastard gone mad?” _Why was that son of a bitch even eyeing you?_

“Lord Jon permitted them,” Brienne said defensively. “There are a lot of things stirring in the North. Dangerous things.” _Yes and ever since you’ve been staring at me with those eyes there’s been something stirring down South, too. My south._ Jaime found himself crossing his legs. Funny, it only happened when he saw Cersei. And even funnier, he found himself soften at the thought of his sister. His traitorous, lying sister. But he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He’s had a whole journey to think about it and he’s done with her. He’ll do what he can to serve the people. Like a true knight. Like Brienne.

“Jaime?”

He found himself staring at her eyes again. Gods , the things they were doing to him.

“What’s the situation up North?” Jaime said trying to redirect their conversation. There were things he needed to figure out within himself but he didn’t feel like he wants to now.

“The old legends of the dead rising again and walking again. Jon saw it. The wildlings saw it. Tormund said he and Jon witnessed hundreds of wildlings massacred by thousands of white walkers.”

“And do you honestly believe that?” Jaime asked a little too innocently. “ _Do you really believe that uncivilized creature?_ ” he wanted to say but he realized he meant the wilding so he didn’t say a word. He didn’t want her to know his sudden curiosity over that man eyeing his wench.

“I’ve witnessed someone die of blood magic, heard of dragons across the East, of people coming to life from fire. Why not from ice?”

Jaime stared into those blue pools. They tell no lie. She believes them, and it makes him want to believe it, too. But if there’s one thing he learned from his father and brother, that’s skepticism.

“I know you don’t believe me but if you’ve ever been in the North, you’ll find it creepy. As if it’s alive, and watching you,”

Jaime shuddered. He remembered the last time he was up North. It wasn’t just the faces of the trees that made you feel uncomfortable. It was the whole vibe of the North. He knew what Brienne meant.

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne spoke again, but with finality. “I know you have a mission but-,”

“Let me come with you North,”

“Wh-what?” Brienne stuttered.

“I’m a knight of the kingsguard, but more importantly, knight. I can’t let you have all the chivalry to yourself. If this threat is indeed real, then it is my duty to help in whatever way I can to help. A knight’s honor and duty is to its kingdom after all. Wouldn’t you agree, my lady?”

Jaime thought she would. She was all about knighthood and honor and duty, but her face, scrunched in perplexity, said otherwise.

“But you would be disobeying your king. You could get executed for aiding Lady Stark. If not her, then maybe you’ll get killed by one of the Tully soldiers. They won’t tolerate a Lannister in their midst. And what about your men? What will happen to th-,”

Jaime rolled his eyes and came up with some sort of plan to escape that involved disguises and alternate plans he’ll relay to his officers. Brienne still looked doubtful.

“Why do you really want to go North, Ser Jaime?”

Her big blue eyes demanded the truth. He almost wanted to say it, too.

_Someone has their eye on you, wench. I do not like it._

“You got me,” Jaime said as he raised his hands in defeat. “I feel like I should be hands on with my oath this time. It was my oath, wench, not yours. It’s high time I take part in my promise.”

It was neither a whole lie nor the whole truth, but the important thing was Brienne seemed convinced.

And he could go with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t as funny as I wanted it originaly but it’s still funny nonetheless. I had to  rewatch Season 04 Episode 04 “Oathkeeper”, for references and my heart broke. Lol. I’ll have a third fic up tomorrow. See ya! :P


End file.
